Pictures Of You
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Five years. That's how long Sonny has been gone from Hollywood. Now she returns, much to the surprise of many people... including one person Sonny had hoped to never see again. Oneshot songfic to "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight.


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. It's the end of the school year, and I have a ton of homework and tests and projects due. :P **

**But the good news: We finally have an airdate for Falling for the Falls! **

**Mark your calenders for _JUNE 13TH_, people! Eep, I can't wait!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the song Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight. **

**

* * *

**

_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child  
Before he starts to crawl_

"Flight 712 to Los Angeles is boarding now."

Sonny Munroe picked up her suitcase and headed towards the gate, not quite believing what she was about to do. She was going back to Los Angeles.

Back to Hollywood, where she hadn't been in 5 years.

Sonny felt an tug on the bottom of her shirt and looked down at the excited brown-haired, blue-eyed girl next to her.

"We're going to Hollywood, Mommy!" the girl squealed excitedly. Sonny gave a half-smile and took her daughter's hand before boarding the plane.

Her daughter.

Claire MacKenzie Dylan Munroe.

_This is the war that's never won  
This is the soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone  
Praying for her son_

Staring out the window of the airplane, Sonny wondered if she was making the right decision. She glanced over at Claire, who was bouncing excitedly in the aisle seat. Unlike most children, Claire preferred the aisle to the window. She was different, unique.

Just like her father, Sonny thought sadly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sonny was shaken out of her thoughts as the stewardess smiled down at her. Claire gasped when she saw the soda.

"Mommy, mommy, can I get a soda? Please please please?" Claire begged, her bright blue eyes boring into Sonny's. Sonny felt a familiar pang of sadness as she gazed into her daughter's eyes.

So much like his.

"Sure," Sonny muttered, and Claire gave an excited squeal. Everything about Claire reminded Sonny of _him._ Her blue eyes, her outgoing personality, her ability to be cocky and overconfident one second, and then sweet and loving the next. Sonny let out one slow, long sigh.

She had left so much behind back in Hollywood. All because of Claire. But she was worth, Sonny was positive of that. Yet...

Claire would always be Sonny's biggest _what if_.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

Hollywood hadn't changed in the five years Sonny had been gone.

Driving down the streets in a taxi, Sonny marveled at how everything seemed to be the same. She found herself recognizing faces as Claire pressed her face up against the window, crying out in joy every few minutes.

"Condor Studios, ma'am?" the driver asked, pulling up to the place Sonny once called home.

"Yes, thank you," Sonny said, her voice cracking slightly with emotion. The driver gave her a sympathetic look. Sonny paid the man and took Claire's hand. She stood for a moment at the door, hesitating.

"Come on, sweetheart," Sonny pried open the huge double doors that she used to walk through every day. The hustle and bustle of So Random! immediately surrounded her. Sonny's breath caught in her throat, and she stood frozen for a while, overwhelmed by memories.

A loud gasp broke her thoughts.

Sonny whirled around to see a tall blonde staring at with with shock and disbelief. The blonde's hair was perfectly curled, and her nails perfectly manicured. Her clothes were designer, and she wore 4-inch heels. Every part of her radiated _Hollywood Star._

"Sonny?" the girl asked, her big green-blue eyes huge. Her Coco Moco Coco'd mouth hung open in a 'O' shape. Sonny offered a weak smile.

"Hey, Tawn,"

_There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab  
Just waiting for the call_

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
Inside I'm high up and dry _

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures me  
Remind us all of what we used to be _

"I can't believe you're actually here," Tawni grinned at her old friend.

"Me neither," Sonny admitted, gazing around the Prop House, which hadn't changed much either.

"Nico, Grady and Zora will be thrilled," Tawni laughed, and Sonny smiled again.

"Mommy," a small whine broke through Tawni's laughter. "I'm hungry." Tawni glanced down noticing the young girl for the first time. Her eyes widened again.

"Is that...?" she began. Sonny lifted Claire up onto her knee.

"Claire, meet your Auntie Tawni," Sonny said. "Tawni, this is my daughter, Claire MacKenzie Dylan Munroe." Tawni's mouth dropped open and Sonny told Claire to go play with some of the props. Claire scampered off happily.

"Is she _his_?" Tawni wondered, and Sonny nodded. "She's beautiful. She looks so much like him."

"Believe me, I know," Sonny answered, her head wrapped in memories again.

"He's still here, you know," Tawni said.

"I know," Sonny replied, a look of determination crossing her face. "And I plan on avoiding him for the rest of my stay here."

"Sonny, you can't just avoid him-" Tawni began, but Sonny cut her off.

"Watch me." Tawni's expression changed to one of sadness.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sonny shook her head. Tawni sighed.

"He was heartbroken, you know," Tawni whispered, her eyes sad. "After you left. He wouldn't talk to anyone for _weeks._"

"I know my timing wasn't ideal," Sonny replied, her heart falling. "But I couldn't burden him-"

"_Wasn't ideal?!_" Tawni looked up at Sonny, her perfect eyes flashing. "Do you know what you did to him, Sonny? To all of us? We all loved you Sonny. And you broke our hearts."

_Confess to me  
Every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believe  
Confess to me  
All that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

_We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win  
No matter how hard we must swing_

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Claire complained once more, tugging on her mother's shirt.

"Come on, let's go get you some frozen yogurt," Sonny sighed, leading her daughter to the cafeteria.

"Ooh, yogurt!" Claire laughed happily and ran to stand in line. A small smile graced Sonny's face as she filled up a small yogurt cup for her daughter. Memories flooded her mind, and she filled one for herself too.

Claire's loud gasp caught Sonny's attention.

"You're- you're-" Claire's hurried, ecstatic words brought back a rush of memories for Sonny. She turned around slowly to face in inevitable.

"Hey, this must be your-" the man's heart stopped as he caught sight of the brunette. Sonny lifted her gaze to those clear, blue eyes that she had never forgotten.

Chad Dylan Cooper was back.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
Could have been, could have been_

"Sonny?"

Chad could only stare in shock as the beautiful girl in front of him smiled sadly. He never thought he would see that face again, after she left him five years ago. His mouth opened and closed, trying to form coherent words.

"H-hey Chad," Sonny replied weakly, looking tired and resigned.

"Why did you leave?" were the first words that came out of Chad's mouth. "Do you have any idea how distraught I was, Sonny?!"

"Chad, I-" Sonny began, looking pained.

"No, Sonny!" Chad cried out, feeling tears prick his eyes. "_Five freakin' years._ That's how long I've been heartbroken. You just left, without any traces at all. I had no idea where you were, I thought you were dead..."

"Chad, listen-" Sonny tried once more, tears streaming down her face now.

"No," Chad continued. "You have no idea how much you hurt me. I loved you Sonny. I really did. And you broke me."

"Chad, I didn't have a choice, please," Sonny begged.

"Where _were_ you?" Chad demanded, his eyes cold with anguish. "You didn't have a choice, everyone has a choice, Sonny! I can't believe you just le-" Suddenly, a small voice cut Chad off.

"Mommy? Why is Chad Dylan Cooper yelling at you?"

Chad followed Sonny's gaze and glanced down at Claire. His eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

The fire in his eyes extinguished as he stared into the eyes of this girl, replaced by shock.

"I-Is that..." Chad was left speechless once more. He couldn't tear his eyes off this young girl.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny replied, her face etched with sadness. "Meet your daughter: Claire MacKenzie Dylan Munroe."

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
Could have been_

_

* * *

_**So... what did you think? **

**I'm not really that good at writing hurt/comfort or angst, so I apologize if it sucks. I'm actually not too proud of this one... but I wanted to try my hand at writing this kind of story. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! **

**And updates are coming as soon as possibly possible! (Stole that from Sonny days, my ultimate PM buddy. Love ya! ;) **

**Peace, love, and teddy bears, **

**TeddyLuver**


End file.
